


Too Many Miles by MizJoely ( gift)

by Rebka18



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, parentlok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7133915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebka18/pseuds/Rebka18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Molly and Alicia giggled as he widened his eyes comically. “Yes, Daddy! Mummy needs a fwower!” Alicia warbled, tear completely forgotten. “A lellow one!”</p><p>“Lellow it is,” Sherlock replied solemnly. “How many sleeps?”</p><p>“Two!” she sang out, holding up two pudgy fingers. “I be good, Daddy!” She leaned forward and gave the monitor a smacking kiss before Molly could stop her. “Night Daddy!”</p><p>“Good night, angel,” he said softly, putting his hand to his lips and blowing her a kiss. “Now, share that with Mummy and tell her I love her just as much as I love you, OK?”</p><p>“OK!” Alicia clambered to her knees and threw her arms around Molly’s neck. “Wuv you, Mummy! Wuv you, Daddy!”</p><p>“Love you too, sweetheart.” Sherlock’s eyes were suspiciously shiny and Molly knew her own were thisclose to shedding a tear or two. He cleared his throat and looked away for a second. When he looked back his eyes were clear but Molly could see how much he longed to be home with them. “I’ll see you in two sleeps,” he said softly, holding Molly’s gaze.</p><p>Sorry if it tok me to long hope you like it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Many Miles by MizJoely ( gift)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MizJoely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/gifts).



       

    <3 <3 <3 


End file.
